I Just Want A Taste
by SllnaaEsh
Summary: Santana and Quinn are the only Fae enrolled at McKinley High. Both are learning to curb their appetites since Fae feed off of humans. This secret world proves to be hard in containing their desires, especially since Rachel Berry makes it almost impossible. Rate T for now. Combined elements from Lost Girl universe.


_A/N: Babygate didn't happen. This is probably going to be a very short thing. Maybe one or two more chapters. Just a succubus teenager Santana going through her Fae right of passage - getting her powers._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything in the Glee verse, nor do I own anything of the Lost Girl universe. I'm just playing puppeteer for now._

* * *

Her powers were due any day now. She was considered a late bloomer, as most Fae had their powers earlier on during puberty. Quinn Fabray, the only other full-blooded Fae at McKinley already developed her ability to shift into an intimidating lioness.

It was Tuesday, meaning she had to endure the dwarf, not an _actual_ Dwarf, during Glee practice in addition to her math class. She sighed as she entered the battleground and narrowed her eyes as soon as she saw Artie making Brittany giggle beside her locker.

A churning in her stomach stopped her in her tracks. An unfamiliar heat built in her body send ripples of pleasure _and_ pain; pleasure as heat burned between her legs, and pain as she felt a hunger take over her body. She closed her eyes and took a couple of steady breaths before heading to her locker which, unfortunately, was right next to the hobbits' own locker.

Santana rested her head against her locker, willing the new sensations away to no avail. Her concentration bubble was abruptly interrupted by the pitter patter of Mary Janes steadily approaching her.

"Good morning, Santana!"

_Why does the universe hate me?_

"Why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be baking some disgusting vegan cookies in a tree somewhere?" She kept her head on her locker, not bothering to even glance at the intruder.

Rachel seemed unaffected by the insult. "I'm surprised you remember my dietary preferences. Finn tried to feed me a hamburger last night."

Santana snorted. "That's because your giant ogre of a boyfriend is a fucking dumbass and an even shittier boyfriend, hobbit." For a fleeting moment, Santana wondered if Finn was an actual ogre. She knew all the Fae in the territory, so unless he was unregistered, she would know about it.

"I'll admit he has a few downfalls in that department, but he does have redeeming qualities," Rachel insisted. "And I would like to ask that you refrain from such vulgarities, Santana."

Santana pushed herself off of the locker, looked at the singer, and lifted an amused eyebrow. Rachel's slight irritation showed in the small pout she sported and slightly lifted chin. Santana licked her lips at the sight of plump, ruby lips. She felt her pupils dilate slightly and ran her view down a hideous argyle sweater that clung nicely against a toned, slim figure that met an incredibly short, black skirt that hugged her hips, accentuating the feminine curves. Long, tan legs slipped into knee-high socks, and Santana swallowed the sudden appearance of saliva in her mouth.

_Fuck, those legs. No! Get yourself together, Lopez._

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows together at the leering coming from Santana Lopez. "Are you okay, Santana?"

Santana bit her lip, afraid of saying something stupid, to stop herself from vocalizing thoughts of taking the girl right there.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Since when am I checking out Yentl over here._

"I'm fine. Continue on your quest to Mordor, Frodo."

The rest of the day crawled at an unbearable rate. The surge Santana felt leveled throughout the day. During lunch, Fabray pulled her co-captain aside.

"You smell different," Quinn uttered accusatorially.

"Ew, Q. Stop sniffing me."

Quinn sighed. "This is as uncomfortable for me as it is for you, S. I can smell your arousal; you've been staring at anything with legs all day. Stop it, it's distracting."

"You're fucking creepy. I'm not doing that on purpose. And, my arousal, Q? That's a little -no, it's a lot disturbing."

"Believe me, it's disturbing on my end, too. God, Santana, you're like a cat in heat."

"Just because I eat pussy doesn't mean I am one. You got that part all taken care of, Quinnie."

A searing, sharp pain shot through her body, causing Santana to heal over.

"Fuck. Is this supposed to be happening?"

Santana ditched the rest of her classes and drove home. She threw herself on her bed and curled up into a fetal position. Her father was out of town yet again doing a run for the Morrigan, so it wasn't like she could ask him for advice.

She knew what to expect from the Fae Library archives, but it didn't say anything about how much pain she'd be in. A primal part of her being was activated, awakening parts of her that lay dormant. Since her mother was the succubus she had no clue on what to expect after the woman fled shortly after her birth. Her father, a Mesmer, didn't know much about the subject either. Succubi and Incubi were rare among the Fae world. In fact, her clan had prepared for her powers to be that of a Mesmer, not a succubus.

Gritting her teeth, she held in a scream as a lightning of pain flitted her nervous system. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead and shoulder blades, and with a final lick of pain, she allowed her eyelids to close and slipped into a dark haven.

Santana was pulled out of her dreamless sleep when she was pushed further into her bed, an uncomfortable weight on her shoulders. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Fuck, Q!"

The lioness licked her face and settled her paws on the shoulders a little more firmly.

"Stop molesting me, and get _off _of me."

Quinn shifted into her human form and hopped off of Santana who then appreciatively ran her eyes down Quinn's pale, naked body. "And put some clothes on." Santana dropped her head back onto her pillow as the blonde slipped back into her clothes.

"Sorry, I didn't intend to do that. I just wanted to roar you awake, but you smell so good. What in the world did you do to yourself? You smell sweeter than normal."

Quinn was blurry. The co-caption shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Looking back at her friend, she shot out of bed once she realized it wasn't a fault in her vision.

"You're, like, glowing. Holy shit!"

Santana focused on the blue mist swirling about the Quinn's body. It was enticing, and Santana found herself licking her lips. There something pulling her towards it and that burning feeling in her body started aching delicious, without the pain added in this time.

"What are you doing?!" Quinn growled. "Your eyes are glowing blue, S!"

"You look so…" Santana pinned her against a wall, earning another growl from Quinn.

The predator in Quinn pushed back once she felt the solid wall behind her. "Don't you dare."

"Just a kiss, Q. Hold still." Santana grabbed her pale chin.

"Fuck off! I was just playing around with the shifting before. Stop it."

Quinn pushed the her onto the ground. Looking up, Santana found the sensation gone.

"The fuck was that?" Santana questioned, mostly to herself.

"I think you just got your ability as a succubus. You're not going to feed off of me. No way."

"Don't worry, I bet your chi tastes like bacon. I'm looking for something sweeter."

"Whatever, get ready. We have practice in an hour."

"Go on, I can't go to school today; I gotta call the Morrigan."

.

.

"_Santana Lopez. It's too damn early in the morning for me."_

"_**Sorry Shelby. I just got my succubus calling."**_

"_Succubus, you said?"_

"_**Yeah. I think I'm hungry because I almost just chi-sucked Fabray, and there's no way I want my lips anywhere near her."**_

"_I assume you're pledging your side to the Dark, am I correct?"_

"_**Do I have a choice?"**__ Santana scoffed. She didn't have any want to switch to the Light, but she sure as hell hated being told what she can and cannot do._

"_Not really. I expect an official pledge within three months after you pass the tests."_

"_**You're seriously having me tested the Old Way? It's the 21st Century. Can't I just declare my alliance on twitter or something."**_

"_Your smart ass is going to land you in the dungeon someday, Santana." Shelby sighed. "I'll send a snack over your way. Stay home, and for fuck's sake, listen to your trainer."_

"_**Who's my trainer?"**_

"_She's also your snack."_

* * *

Santana's trainer was the only other succubus in the Midwest. She "travelled" through the Fae agency that was as close to a teleport machine, only it was a Fae who moved the location to you. The logistics flew over the brunette's head.

"You want me to feed off of you?" Santana folded her arms over her chest. "But, you're a succubus; isn't that like incest or cannibalism or something?"

The trainer, Emilie, was a beautiful, tall succubus with a midwest accent. "Hardly. It's not the same as other Fae chi. It'll dull your hunger, but it won't completely sate you. This is practice anyway."

"Yeah, well, I doubt a Cheese-head like you would be able to fulfill my appetite." Santana retorted.

Emilie chucked. "Honey, you wouldn't be able to handle me. You're a baby. I've had hundreds of years to perfect my skills. You're an amateur."

She trained for a week at home, skipping her classes altogether. The Morrigan used her connections to insure it was an excused week of absence. The trainer brought human snacks and supervised the feedings.

"Ugh. Why would I want human chi anyway? I don't see why this is necessary. They're as weak as Bud Light. I want my craft beers!"

Emilie took the willing human toward her subject. "You _will_ feed off of them, Santana. That's why they exist. Now, their chi isn't as potent, so you'll need to learn when enough is enough. I don't want to overwork the clean-up crew if you end up leaving your dinner receipts all over town."

"For feeding and the occasional shucking." Santana muttered, but Emilie caught that.

"Yes, and for shucking. That's it. I heard about what happened with that human cheerleader you were with." The older succubus shook her head. The cheerleader shot her a look of confusion. The trainer explained, "Shelby told me."

Her love was forbidden and she had to let Brittany go. As a parting gift, she gave the blonde a type of Underfae that preferred to live its existence permanently shifted as a cat.

Santana didn't say another word during the day's session.

The following Monday she returned to school. Seeing everyone's chi proved to be harder to resist than she originally thought. For the most part, she was able to curb her hunger and only a few times did she have to shut her eyes once she felt her own aura shift.

That is, until Rachel freaking Berry bounced over to her locker in yet another ridiculously short skirt coupled with an animal sweater- a baby lion.

Quinn strode through the crowd that scurried out of her way and stopped by Santana and Rachel.

"Man-hands. Move, I have official business with Santana." Quinn ordered.

"Enough! That is the fifty-sixth insult in ten days from both of you. If you cared to take a closer look you would see that my hands are perfectly feminine and well-kept." Her voice was clipped and terse.

By the glaring, Santana knew Quinn went into direct predatory mode. Quinn titled her head and eyed the pulse on the small singer's tan neck.

"Berry," Quinn purred. Santana noted the husky undertone in her voice, meaning she was hungry. "I strongly suggest you get out of my way or something very bad might happen."


End file.
